


Movie Night

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chariot doesn't like scary movies, Chariox - Freeform, F/F, I really wanted this to be longer, Just some fluff at the behest of a friend, but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: Chariot and Croix are going to get together and watch some movies.What more is there to say?





	Movie Night

“Do we really have to do scary movies?”

Chariot whined like this every time the topic of scary movies was broached. The woman could more than likely lift a car, and she was scared of a few images on a screen.

“Yes, we have to do scary movies. You said I’d get to pick, and here is your lineup, Chari.” 

Croix had managed to get ahold of Chariot before she went to take her lunch break, to talk about a few things for their night to come. They had been planning this movie night for weeks now, and Chariot had foolishly said ‘You can pick the movies, it’s fine with me.’ Now she was paying for it. Croix had been trying to get her to watch a scary movie since they were still going to Luna Nova together.

Chariot groaned as she moved to go up to her room on campus (Croix had offered hundreds of times for Chariot to come live with her, instead of in the Astronomy Tower where Luna Nova had put her when she started), pushing past Croix as she did.

“You knew I wouldn’t be okay with scary movies.”

“And you knew that I love them.” Croix said as she followed the other closely. “You shouldn’t have let me pick.”

\----------

That night, Croix was actually a little surprised that Chariot had actually showed up. Part of her thought that she wouldn’t have left Luna Nova during the school year, and the rest of her thought it was because of what they were going to be watching. Regardless, only a few minutes after Croix had finished setting things up in the living room of her apartment did she see the door open, and in walked Chariot with a bag on her shoulder.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Croix said with a small grin. “Consider me wrong.”

“Did you just say you were wrong? Who are you and what have you done with Croix?”

They shared a small laugh and started to get settled in for the night, Chariot changing out of her uniform, and Croix (already in her pajamas) turned on the tv and made herself comfortable on the couch. When the other came back she had changed into that track suit she always seemed so intent on wearing, and had put her glasses somewhere safe. 

Croix pat her lap.

“Come on. I know you don’t like these kinds of movies, so I don’t mind you holding onto me while they play.”

Chariot’s face lit up like a child’s, and she practically dove onto the couch, already latched onto Croix and refusing to let go. 

\----------

They stopped watching the list of movies halfway through. Both because Chariot really couldn’t handle the horror movies, and for the safety of Croix’s bones. After all this time, she hadn’t learned to be aware of just how strong she was, and even after the two years Croix had been back in her life, she still forgot all the time that very same fact. 

“Come on, Chari, let’s go lay down. You don’t have to watch any more.”

Chariot let her go and she stood, stretching out after having been held so tight. 

“We don’t have to move, I’m used to sleeping on a couch.:

“And I’m not. Come on, you know my bed is more comfortable anyways.”

With a little bit more persuasion she managed to get her upstairs, and into bed. Of course, she wasn’t allowed out of Chariot’s grip for the rest of the night. It wasn’t really much to complain about. It was leagues better than sitting at her desk, obsessing over work and thinking about Chariot, who was no doubt also still awake and doing her own work.

It had been relatively short, but having the night off to just sit in Chariot’s arms was a much needed change for her. For the first time in a while, Croix fell asleep before the sun rose.


End file.
